Hosts and Heroes
by Frozen In Flight
Summary: When the Host Club went silent, Kyouya expected the return of the Fangirl Renge. Not the six Transfers. Tales of; Symphonia, Vesperia, Legendia, Abyss. Will have more than OHSHC plot. Eventually.
1. Transfers

Erm. Yeah.

Ouran is crack. It's so much crack. It makes your brain melt.

I don't own anything, i swear.

Oh. this is NOT TAMAHARU. I don't like Tamaki that much. I prefer Hikaru, Kyouya, Mori,... let's say everyone but Tamaki for Haruhi. This shall reflect that, a bit.

MANGA VERSE. MANGAVERSE. .

If you didn't catch that, this is based off the manga. With it's nonsensical seasons and all.

* * *

When Kyouya had sat down after announcing the Host Club was open to yet another full three hours of girls and flipped open his laptop to keep the booking up to date, he didn't expect a lull in chatter. Expecting some sort of problem that had shocked the others into silence, he looked up and paid full attention to his surroundings. He didn't expect to hear soft music from outside. He was almost expecting another visit from the rabid Fangirl Renge.

He most certainly didn't expect to see the six transfers opening the door to the music room, the twins, brunette, and white haired boys from 2A and the dark haired boy and rather well curved girl from 3A. The brunette from 2A, one Aurion Lloyd, was the one playing, and it was a small potato sized instrument with holes in it that made a sweet little melody. The twins, one with more orange shade of red hair cut short, a length that left him with bangs and a little tuft that didn't go the same direction as the rest on the back of his neck, and the other with a slightly darker, bloodier red hair that fell past his hips into darkened tips and his bangs thrown back, looked like they had been arguing, the shorter haired, one Fon Fabre Luke, looking more irritated than angry, while his twin, one Fon Fabre Asch, looked angry. The last, one Coolidge Senel, looked more or less bored with his premature white hair that was little longer than the shorter Fon Fabre-san's hair, tanned skin and strange tattoo that ran over his right eye and across half his forehead.

The two seniors looked amused if anything else. Lowell Yuri, but not the feminine, Japanese form of the name, had his thumb in his waistband, right hand limp at his side, his long dark violet-black hair not as long as Asch's, but far longer than most males kept it, down past his shoulder blades, and the girl, one Hermes Judith, was smiling softly as her odd-colored eyes watched the twins, her own hair coiled on the back of her head and a dark indigo with a streak that ran lavender through it, and two tails of a paler blue from behind her ears. He hadn't looked into any of their backgrounds yet, because this was their first day and the first he'd heard of them, but that would change shortly.

"..." Aurion-san blinked at the gathered people, his little instrument dropping down past his chin. He was one of those boys who didn't bother to make sure he was completely neat outside of class, going more for comfort, so his tie was half undone and his blazer open, bright red gloves on his hands. Lowell-sempai was the other who didn't care about his appearance, although his was in mild disarray the entire day, tie barely on, under shirt half open and blazer completely open, a golden bracelet on his left wrist and a glove that left his fingers bare on his right. Fon Fabre-san with longer hair was always perfectly neat, although his grey and black gloves weren't mandatory, and tended to yell at his, apparently younger, twin whenever the other boy was not, the younger's gloves of brown, dark and light, also fingerless. Which managed to happen more times in one day than one would think. Coolidge-san simply went without a tie, and he too wore gloves, although his were a simple black. "Isn't this... a music room?" Aurion-san also had a case on his back, sharing the space with a backpack.

"Yes... yes it is." Kyouya looked up from his laptop, keeping an eye on Tamaki in hopes that the blonde self-claimed king would stay with his clients. Of course, no such luck. The blonde half-frenchman was already clasping one of Hermes-sempai's white gloved hands and bringing it to his chest.

"Oh, my beautiful princess," Kyouya tuned out Tamaki's flattery as he complemented the young woman's nearly indigo hair with its two lighter blue tails and its lavender streak. He was personally wondering how the senior had managed to adjust her yellow uniform so that it clung far too tight to her body in all the eye catching places. She'd also managed to get away with hemming it down and up. Tamaki's flirting drew his attention when the blonde stalled. "Your... bright... red... eyes." Most of the rest of the club, including the clients of most but Honey-sempai and his, were watching this as well. Kyouya casually pulled up the student information on the senior. Yes, definitely red eyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She had an almost placid voice as she tilted her head and smiled at Tamaki in a contented way. "Are they really that startling?"

"Not really, Judy." Lowell-sempai shrugs, while Aurion-san grins a little.

"No." He also finds the red eyes normal, but, as Kyouya pulled up his information, his eyes were a brown-red shade, rather like a darker sardonyx. Perhaps one of his parents had red eyes. He would search.

"...Not really." Both the Fon Fabre-san's looked at each other before Luke commented. Asch-san simply nodded tersely.

"... I've seen stranger." Coolidge-san said.

"Maybe I should use contacts..." Hermes-sempai muses, still placid and calm. Tamaki blinks.

"T-those aren't contacts?" Tamaki asks, startled a little.

"No." Hermes-sempai smiled at him.

"So... any reason this isn't working as a music room, Ootori-san?" Aurion-san wandered over to Kyouya while Tamaki stutteringly went back to flirting.

"You're the first people to head here with the intention of using it as such while Tamaki and I have had the club running, Aurion-san." Kyouya pushed his glasses up. "Although, Haruhi-kun did intend to use it as a place of study once."

"Okay..." Aurion-san watched him carefully, while the rest of his year mates listened with amused looks to Tamaki's flattery. "Is that an indication we should look for a piano elsewhere, or that the one in the corner's fine?"

"Oh, Mother!" Tamaki called, already over by the record room. Aurion-san's expression registered confusion while both Fon Fabre's looked vaguely disturbed, and Lowell-sempai's eyebrows were into his bangs. Kyouya sighed, pushing his glasses up again.

"Yes, Father?" He shut his laptop, catching the now incredulous look to the expressions of the other four in his grade.

"Next you know, there'll be an _Ossan _too." Lowell-sempai muttered, smirking while Kyouya headed closer to the King.

"Mother...I want them for the Host Club." Tamaki confided to Kyouya. "Not Hermes-Hime, but the others..." Kyouya turned so he could see the girls who were yet waiting for their time with their designated Hosts. Yes, quite a few of them were watching the transfers, and a couple more had their phones out, tapping away while watching. Five more to make costumes for and provide snacks for, yet...

"I can see where their benefits can outweigh their costs." Kyouya admitted. "However, I feel that getting Fon Fabre Asch-san to join may be harder than getting his twin, Coolidge-san or Aurion-san to join." He shifted his glasses up while he smiled, or smirked, at Tamaki. "In fact, I believe I know how to get Aurion-san to stay."

* * *

*cackle* Erm. Yes. Well.

Ossan is what they call Raven in japanese. Don't know what it translates too, exactly, but betting on 'old man', because i know 'grandpa' and 'uncle', and it's definitely not the versions of 'father'.

Planning short chapters.


	2. Exams

I'm spamming you. *cackle*

I have about 18 pages of this already. this ends on 5 XD

* * *

"I have a proposal, Aurion-san." Kyouya caught up with Aurion-san before meeting his limo. The brunette blinked at him, the other boy a little shorter but his messy hair more than made up for it. He waved his fellow transfers to walk ahead of him; apparently they walked rather than received rides after school. "You may use the music room during Host Club hours, in return, I pick the tone of the music, and you spend whatever breaks you take from playing by talking to some clients." Aurion-san blinked at him again, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Talking how?" Aurion-san asked, tilting his head, vaguely birdlike. "I can't talk like Suoh-san to girls; I'm no good at that."

"You will answer questions they ask you in a polite, friendly manner. Smile at them." Kyouya gave Aurion-san instructions to do much like Haruhi-chan did. And from what he'd seen today, in class and otherwise, Aurion-san had little problem smiling at everything. "Anyone else of your friends who are musically inclined is welcome to the offer as well."

"Hmm.. Well, Asch's not bad, not that he'd ever admit it. I don't know much about Senel being musical, nor Yuri..." Aurion-san tilted his head in thought, his eyes flicking off to the right at nothing. "I know Luke's not..." Kyouya found himself subjected to a bright grin from Aurion-san. "I'll let 'em know. When's the club?" Kyouya took this as a sign of acceptance.

"What sort of instruments do you play?" Kyouya pulled the note out with the times for Aurion-san.

"Ahh.. Ocarina- a sort of flute...That's what I was playing today." Aurion-san tilted his head. "Panpipes, a bit of piano, a bit of trumpet, and Dad's gotten me a violin, so..." Aurion-san tapped the case next to his backpack. "Well, actually, most instruments. I just like wind, or ones with more complicated hand movements better. I can let you see some of my sheet music for examples of what I can play. I know Asch can play piano, at least."

"Bring your music with you tomorrow. I'll look over it then. Until then, Aurion-san." Kyouya turned to go to his limo.

"AH! Ootori-san! Call me Lloyd!" Kyouya turned to see Aurion-san, or perhaps Lloyd-kun now, wave and dart off after his friends.

He blinked, half in the car, watching. "... he's fast." He made a note to see what sort of records they all had when he got home.

* * *

Irritating.

Kyouya stared at his laptop's screen. The only files on the transfer students were... their transfer files with Ouran High. He tried to search English sites, and got the same.

"... well... I suppose it's a good thing that tomorrow is the second year physical exam day."

* * *

"A what now day?" Lloyd-kun blinked at the Hitachiin twins in time with Haruhi-chan. He was wearing his regular uniform, if almost half undone, while the rest were trying on Cosplays. Kyouya would get the information he needed from the medical exams to the Hitachiin's so that the brunette could be included – after Tamaki chose to introduce him, of course.

"A medical exam day. Before the school, doctors will pronounce your health. Second years are today, first years are tomorrow, and third years are the day after." Kyouya explains.

"That's a problem." Hikaru-kun looped an arm about Haruhi-chan's shoulders. Kaoru-kun did the same, from the other side, but didn't say anything but glance over at Lloyd-kun. To some minor surprise, Lloyd-kun had gone pale.

"Is something wrong, Lloyd-chan?" Honey-sempai bounced over to the young man.

"Ahh... No, Honey-sempai." Lloyd-kun's grin looked a little strained. "Nothing at all." Kyouya pushed up his glasses, and Honey-sempai blinked once, a flicker of doubt crossing his expression.

"Hug Usa-chan!" Honey-sempai held the bunny up to Lloyd-kun, who blinked at the small elder teen. "Hugging Usa-chan always makes things better!"

"Ah.. sure, but there's no problem..." Lloyd-kun carefully hugged the pink stuffed toy, then handed him back to Honey-sempai. "If there's no club, I'll go tell the Fon Fabre's and Senel..." Receiving a nod from Kyouya, Lloyd-kun picked up his instrument, handed him a sheaf of music, and headed out.

"Usa-chan says Lloyd-chan _is_ worried about something." Honey-sempai says after the door shut. Kyouya nodded a little while flicking through scores. _Last Battle – Will, First Stop – Everything, End of a Thought, Doubt and Trust, Every Planet – Every Star, Blastia, Contractor_... strange pieces, to be sure.

"Don't worry, Haruhi-chan, we shall protect your secret!" Tamaki announces. Kyouya nodded. It would be quite simple.

"Honey-sempai, would you mind informing Lowell-sempai and Hermes-sempai that because they have no records with the school, they will need full medical exams on the third year day?"

"Un! I will!" Honey-sempai smiled. "Come on, Takeshi, they're probably in class right now!"

"Aa." Mori-sempai stood and followed his much smaller cousin.

* * *

"I don't get why you're so worried." Kyouya heard Fon Fabre-san the younger say to Lloyd-kun. "I think I should be more worried."

"I am, okay?" Lloyd-kun was rubbing his collarbone with the back of his left hand. "Maybe I can explain to you guys later, but..." Lloyd-kun turned so that Kyouya could see his expression, and it was a pensive one. "... not here."

"It's not like you're a _Ferines_, Lloyd, I'm sure it's fine." Kyouya lifted his eyebrows at the word that was clearly not of the Japanese language from Coolidge-san. He would search later.

"Ahhh... yeah. Maybe." Lloyd-kun shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "Hopefully."

* * *

Kyouya caught the questioning look of the doctor Lloyd-kun was quietly talking with. He nodded once, and she gestured for him to follow. Quiet gasps came as the Fon Fabre twins also shed before entering the rooms where they were going to be examined, much like the Hitachiin, although without the incestuous hints. There were colored long scars, three along Asch's back, and when he half turned, there were three matching on his stomach as well. Luke-san wasn't quite as bad as Asch-san, but he had his share of scars as well. Coolidge-san was much like Luke-san, all of his scars were neatly healed. Kyouya debated following the doctor and Lloyd-kun so he could see firsthand what Lloyd-kun's shape was, but decided against it. He trusted the doctor to take images if anything too severe had happened.

* * *

It turns out, she had. Of all the Transfers, only Hermes-sempai went without images.

Lloyd-kun had scars, plenty of them. Some looked distinctly from burns, mostly along his forearms, and there were a set of four petal shapes across his chest, which was left mostly covered, a V on his back from shoulder blades to spine, not to mention a puckered scar Asch-san had, but near his stomach, and ones that looked like bites from large canines. Perhaps the most interesting part was that Lloyd-kun had not completely lifted his shirt up for the picture of his chest, but something golden glinted from the edge of the black shirt he wore. He looked at the notes. Lloyd was slightly underweight, with a low body-fat percentile, and a high muscle density. His blood was a tiny bit low on oxygen, but when they tested his lung capacity and sound, he could hold plenty and there was no hint of strange sounds indicating illness. He bore a birthmark, although he didn't seem to want to agree that it was; a pale oval on the back of his left hand. In all, a very fit, if formerly underfed, and occasionally heavily injured, young man.

Kyouya put his aside and picked up Lowell-sempai's.

Lowell-sempai was also very fit, and some of his scars bore years beyond what Lloyd-kun's had indicated, as well as many that seemed to be bites. He was slightly underfed as well, and bore traces of not getting enough food as a child. There was a scar along his right side that was the same sort of puckered wound that had been visible on Asch-san and Lloyd-kun. But other than his trace scars; he was too, a very fit young man.

Hermes-sempai was in perfect shape. Any small scars she had were carefully moistened and nearly invisible. Her muscle mass was also rather high. A very fit young woman.

Asch-san had a larger muscle mass than his twin, with more signs of hardship and injury. He too bore scars arranged like jaws had clamped down. There was something wrong with his blood work, but it wasn't anything they could pin down, and the sour male hadn't helped with his curt answers.

Luke-san had some strange physical deterioration, which he already knew about and was working on helping, as well as a collection of well cared for scars, and ones that appeared to be like bites.

Besides their hair shades, parts and slight variations in skin tone and preferred hand – Luke-san was left hand dominant and Asch-san was right hand dominant – and scars, the twins were identical.

Coolidge-san was also on the side of underfed, but some other things came out about him. Other than the mark on his forehead, there was a small tattoo on the side of his neck, in another script, that Coolidge-san had said was his 'dog tags' from the military he had been enrolled in. Scars he had a plenty as well, and once again, claws and bite marks. He too had a puckered wound on his stomach, on the right side as well. Again, a very fit young man.

Kyouya couldn't wait to find out what he could get his network to dig up, for the internet proved fruitless.

The worst case, he would have the Twins help him get answers directly from the Transfers.

* * *

I don't beleive that the Tales of Characters can finish their games without having some sort of scar colection, magic healing or no.

Maybe it's just 'cause I'm a sadist.

E-cookie for people who know what the music is from, and Break The Angel's Wings, since you're sitting next to me, you don't count.


	3. To Be Hosts

The first day Lloyd-kun played for them in the Host Club, Kyouya wasn't aware that someone could make a violin sound so much like a singing voice. It was something that Lloyd-kun had called _'Lacrimosa'_, and Kyouya didn't know how the other teen managed to make the sounds of several other instruments as well.

"I think I need to introduce him." Tamaki says as Lloyd-kun played another song while the Hosts tore down. The clients, or at least a good many of them, stood in the hallway beyond, or out in the courtyard in front as some windows were opened, listening. "But what as..."

"Well, _Athletic_ fits him well." Kyouya says, thinking of a way to best balance the music and the time for the other teen to talk, for maximum profit making time. "But same could be said for all his friends."

"_Musical_ is an option,"

"But outside of actually playing,"

"He doesn't spontaneously sing,"

"Or anything like that." The twins say, swapping back and forth.

"What are we talking about?" Lloyd-kun plunks himself in a chair with them, sitting in it backwards. As everyone glances at him, he grins, and takes out a piece of wood and a small knife. Under their gazes, and barely looking at his tanned hands, he started carving.

"... _Artistic_." Tamaki says, slowly. "Arts include music."

"Come to think of it,"

"He does seem to have shavings on him often." The Hitachiin twins say, watching Lloyd.

"Lloyd-sempai." Haruhi-chan also seemed to have gotten permission to use the boy's first name rather than his family name, as she leaned over to look at the wood. "Is that...?"

"Ootori-san?" Lloyd-kun asks with a smile. "Un. It is." As the other Hosts crowded closer, Lloyd-kun raised the hand with the figure. Indeed, although the wood was still only roughly in the shape of a human, one hand was raised to a short haired head, the other arm holding the first's elbow, the legs little more than carved down to the loose shape.

"May I see?" Kyouya asks, and Lloyd-kun nods and hands the piece over. It's passed briefly about the Hosts, then back to Lloyd-kun, who resumes carving. "... Lloyd-kun, would you like to carve figures of Hosts to sell?" Lloyd-kun blinked up at him, his fingers moving about without him watching to carve neatly the lines of the coat, wrinkles and all.

"Ah... I guess." Lloyd-kun blinks, looking across the Hosts. "I can make interlocking ones." The Twins moved away as Kyouya brought up his folder.

"30% final bidding price for each sold." Kyouya offers, sitting next to his year mate.

"15% for me and you supply the wood. I keep the first of any person I make, and the rest you can sell." Lloyd-kun counter offers. The Hosts blink as Lloyd-kun _lowered_ the profit he'd make. "No matter what kind of wood you choose, I always get 15%. If you want high quality wood, then that's your gamble." Lloyd-kun says at the incredulous looks. "I haven't looked into painting them yet, so I can't color them."

"How long have you been carving?" Kyouya asked while watching the little him in Lloyd-kun's hands take on more of a firm Kyouya look.

"Ages." Lloyd-kun shrugs a little. "I have a tiny bit of an insomnia problem, helps me sleep. I like to keep my hands busy, so when I'm not doing something else, it works. I can bring some other figures in, I have a ton of them." He did pause there, eyeing Kyouya a little. "They aren't for sale, though."

"Please do."

* * *

"Here ya go." Lowell-sempai was carrying another short box behind Lloyd-kun as the brunette came with the promised figures to show. "... So this is what you've been doing." Lowell-sempai said with a smirk as he looks about the music room in mid-prep stage.

"Yeah. Playing music here." Lloyd-kun says as he sets his box on a table and begins pulling little people out of it. "Give me a hand?"

"Sure, sure." Lowell-sempai helped Lloyd-kun arrange his figures in neat rows on the table. When their allotted chores were done, the Hosts moved to look. Lloyd was rather good, even if all the people wore somewhat strange things.

"So what's the condition for staying here?" Lowell-sempai looked about. Kyouya pushed his glasses up, glad the senior was so laid back.

"You talk to ladies who ask to speak to you." Kyouya says, walking to stand near the slightly taller senior. "You may take tea with them, or coffee, or snacks, if you wish. Tamaki will likely assign you a stereotype, and the girls will expect you to be at least somewhat of that type."

".. Sounds like fun." Lowell-sempai smirked at him.

"You will occasionally dress up in cosplay with the rest of the Hosts." Kyouya adds.

"Cosplay?" Lowell-sempai tilts his head. "Like Improv.?"

"More or less. A costume with a story to it, that fits in with the rest." Kyouya agrees.

"I can do that." Lowell-sempai shrugs.

"Welcome to the Host club, Lowell-sempai." Kyouya offers his hand.

"Call me Yuri, Lowell's too formal." Lowell, or Yuri-sempai, took his hand in the one appropriate for shaking, and Kyouya was treated to a firm handshake from a well callused hand.

"Very well, Yuri-sempai." Kyouya pushed his glasses up again. "If you would give measurements to the Hitachiin twins, they can make sure they can produce costumes in your and Lloyd-kun's sizes."

"Right-o." Yuri-sempai wandered over to the twins.

"Oh, Father." Kyouya calls for Tamaki.

"Yes, Mother?" Tamaki comes over.

"You have two new Hosts." Kyouya says. "Yuri-sempai and Lloyd-kun have agreed."

"That's marvelous! I shall get to work planning their introduction!" Lloyd-kun sneezes as he sets up more of his figures.

* * *

"For the first of our two new Hosts, we have Aurion Lloyd-kun, the '_Artistic_' type!" Tamaki gestures to the empty couch, where the brunette boy suddenly back flipped into the seat, twisting to land properly. In gasps and scattered applause, he grinned, waved, and pulled out a new block of wood and the small carving knife. "Lloyd-kun's time is limited, because he shall be producing lovely music for your time here!" Lloyd-kun waved again.

"And the other is Lowell Yuri-sempai, the '_Vigilante_-" Tamaki was in mid gesture when Yuri-sempai cut him off.

"-rejected." Yuri-sempai said, wriggling a finger in his ear. Tamaki gaped like a fish for a moment, then tried again.

"The '_Sarcastic_-"

"Not gonna happen." Yuri-sempai cut him off again, stretching.

"The '_Knight_-"

"Been there, done that, didn't work out." Yuri-sempai again shoots him down.

"'Knight in shining armor'?" Another male comments, the door opening again. "Yuri? Try 'thief in stolen armor'."

"Hey! I never actually lifted anyone's armor!" Yuri-sempai stops leaning against a pillar and points for the blond head that made way through the group of girls. "Well, other than that one man in Heliord, but we returned it right after!"

"Um..." Tamaki blinks at the blond young man. "Who are you?" Lloyd-kun blinks, and puts down the piece of wood, which was already starting to look like a human, and picking up a piece of music, flashing the title to Kyouya, and sliding away to start playing.

"Scifo Flynn." Scifo-san says, walking up to Yuri-sempai. "Do you know how long it took me to find you?" Scifo-san grabs onto Yuri-sempai's collar.

"Two, three hours?" Yuri-sempai ignored the grip, looking completely at ease despite it, and the muttering of the clients.

"Try two _days_!" Scifo-san wasn't very happy with Lowell-sempai, his grip in the dark violet haired senior's coat tightening. "I was waiting for you to show up!"

"Well, it was _your_ brilliant idea to slip it to Estelle that I'd never been to school, so it's _your_ fault!" Yuri-sempai retorted. Tamaki had since slunk off to a corner in a depressed hunch. Kyouya looked between Scifo-san, and Yuri-sempai, and came to the realization they were the same age.

"You need your education!" Scifo-san says back. "But that doesn't mean you get to run out on me!"

"Yes, it does!" Yuri-sempai retorts. "And besides, I was in school that day, so _education first_!" What Yuri-sempai did with Scifo-san's arm wasn't really seen, but the blonde man was sent skidding back.

"No cheating!" Scifo-san said, although he was smiling a bit.

"Who say's that's cheating?" Yuri-sempai was smirking as he raised his left hand, his right hand half curled at his side. "You never said there were any rules!" The two young men ran at each other, but Mori-sempai was fast enough to grab both of them by the back of the shirt.

"...No fighting inside the club room." Mori-sempai says. "Take it outside."

"... He's got a point." Yuri-sempai and Scifo-san say at the same time.

"Mother..." Tamaki whined, grabbing onto Kyouya's arm. "He's being rebellious! He's not listening to me and my names!"

"Oh, so I'm the '_Rebel'_ type?" Yuri-sempai asks as Mori-sempai let him down. "...I like it."

"Suits you to a T." Scifo-san mutters. "Yuri, when are you out of school?"

"Sundays." Yuri-sempai straightens his undone shirt, glancing around as he registered Lloyd-kun's violin music. "There's a random hill out in school property, we could probably use that rather than a park." Somewhere along the line of the rather bizarre confrontation, Hermes-sempai had slipped in with Coolidge-san and the Fon Fabre Twins, all four of them looking amused.

"... Lowell-sempai, how old are you?" Haruhi-chan followed the older student with a tray of cups to his table.

"22." Yuri-sempai ruffled Haruhi-chan's hair as she stopped in shock, took the tray from her and sat down. "So, what do we have here..." Yuri-sempai got explanations from a cheery Honey-sempai as to what the tea snacks where, as evidently the elder senior had no idea about them. Scifo-san had already left, apologizing politely to the clients as he went. Girls scattered and went to their Hosts, some studying Lloyd-kun's work, others waiting for the brunette to finish at the empty couch for them. Yuri-sempai evidently got enough of an education in sweets from Honey-sempai as the small blond also got his hair ruffled by the elder senior. Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai stare at the dark violet haired senior. "What?" Yuri-sempai smirked at both of them. "You want one too?" Mori-sempai blinked in the middle lifting Honey-sempai.

"...Aa." Mori-sempai gave his affirmative noise. Yuri-sempai blinked, then smirked again, balancing on his toes to be able to reach the taller senior's head and give his hair the same treatment.

"There ya go." Yuri-sempai smirked at the two, then took his seat again to the giggles and cries of cute from the waiting clients of all three. And Host Club started. A little delayed, but oh well.

"Say, Lloyd, what's the song?" Yuri-sempai called over in the middle of answering a question, a slightly strange look to his grey eyes.

"S'called _'Nylen'_." Lloyd-kun said, stretching as he sets his instrument down.

"Ahh." Yuri-sempai says, before finishing the answer that yes, he hadn't gone to school before Ouran, and he was only at this level because he'd managed to pick up that much on his own. He took his tea cup and tapped it against the golden bangle-bracelet at his left wrist. "Cheers, Captain Awesome."

"On the day, isn't it?" Scifo-san, or was it sempai? He was an adult, true, but likely at college due to his clothes. Kyouya decided to give him the mental tag of –sempai, and the verbal one of –san for a while. Just in case he could make important ties with him. In any case, the blonde friend of Yuri-sempai was back, and this time, with a bento. "Hope you're having fun wherever you are." Scifo-sempai did the same, a water bottle instead of a tea cup, but he knocked it against the bangle on Yuri-sempai's wrist as well.

* * *

Uh. Yeah. :D


	4. Ocean

The Transfers just seemed to watch, when around, the Hitachiin's fight, more amused than anything, which really didn't help the situation much. Giving two pranksters an audience is a poor idea, but they didn't get involved, although they did aid with the lunchroom clean up.

* * *

Kyouya ended up not inviting the Transfers with the Host Club to his private resort. It was one thing to have a suspicion that Lloyd-kun and Yuri-sempai knew that Haruhi-chan was not a Haruhi-kun, but another to invite them to a location where it would likely be cemented as fact. He excused his actions to the club as this not being a full club function.

* * *

"We're going to the beach?" Lloyd-kun had opened the door after the twins announced this, his normally irritating tardiness a blessing in disguise as he and Yuri-sempai missed the talk of swimsuits on Haruhi-chan. Coolidge-san blinked in following.

"Going to an ocean?" There was the first hint of interest in the white haired student's voice. "... I'm joining. For the beach." Coolidge-san said with almost no hesitation to it. He paused at the startled looks. "... and the superintendant told me I need to be in a club."

"I see." Tamaki says, eyeing the other Transfer. "I'll introduce you after I get name idea. Welcome to the Host Club, Senel-kun!"

The Hosts brought Clients, something the twins playfully complained about. Due to the ocean, Lloyd-kun's musical talents were left un-used, although the brunette was interested in beach combing with the girls who decided to go with them. With the Hitachiin's playing volley ball, Tamaki giving special beach alone time, Haruhi-chan watching her client's swim and talking with them, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai doing their thing. Yuri-sempai was sitting over in the Nekogaiwa cave, doing... nothing, really, as only very few girls dared to head over to him, and Coolidge-san... was swimming. Coolidge-san had taken to diving off the cave in the dark-grey torn-edged shorts he used as trunks, swimming about, and repeating.

When the Hitachiin's came up with the 'Let's find out what scares Haruhi-kun' game, Coolidge-san and Lloyd-kun looked at each other and voiced that they'd be fine without playing. Yuri-sempai, however, simply grinned.

Haruhi reacted without fear to all of the other Hosts, when Yuri-sempai wandered over, and simply gave a wide grin.

"Yuri-sempai..." Haruhi-chan eyed the dark haired senior. "... Are you planning something?"

"Does it scare you?" Yuri-sempai asks, tilting his head a little so the grin was somewhere between mischievous and malevolent.

"..." Haruhi-chan tilted her head in thought, while the other Hosts looked on with bated breath. "No. It worries me, though." Tamaki let out his breath in a great sigh, and beach life returned as Yuri-sempai shrugged and ruffled Haruhi-chan's hair, wandering off.

* * *

Kyouya lifted his head from his stopwatch and the list of girls for Tamaki-Alone-Time as some girls – some of the girls who had asked if Coolidge-san could be their Host, for all he hadn't a title yet – came screaming over about Haruhi and thugs. Coolidge-san was already on his feet, the strange bolt-and-chain anklet clanking as he ran up the cliff, jumping the corners of the switchbacks. The twins and Tamaki followed on his heels, and Kyouya turned to send the girls home with a smile and soothing words before following.

He reached the peak in time to see Coolidge-san slam his elbow into a boy's sternum, knocking him down before he could turn to hit one of the Twins, who was ganging up on the other two. Coolidge-san grabbed onto the leg of the boy he'd knocked down, his muscles flexing as he drew the leg up to his shoulder height.

"Coolidge-san, what are you doing?" Kyouya asks, shifting his glasses up as he gave the Twins a hard look.

"Give him a taste." Coolidge-san sounded coldly angry. "This one knocked Haruhi-kun off the cliff." Coolidge-san shook the boy by his leg. "I was going to throw him off."

"Coolidge-san, with him as dazed as he is, hitting the water may knock him out, then drown him." Kyouya shifts his glasses as he takes the wallets from the boys the Hitachiin's had roughed up. "Murder is much harder to cover up." Coolidge-san gave the water one last look, before tossing the boy at his friends.

"I'd go after him if he didn't resurface in half a minute." The white haired boy said, looking grumpy. He blinked shortly after, while the Twins and Kyouya subtly threatened the trouble makers and kept their ID's, and by the time Kyouya turned, Coolidge-san was in the water again.

"I guess he went after Haruhi-kun as well?" Kaoru-kun guesses.

* * *

"I didn't do anything wrong." Haruhi-chan says from her spot in Mori-sempai's arms. Yuri-sempai had a look like he was debating finding said thugs.

"No one's gunna buy it." Yuri-sempai puts a towel on her head. "No one ever bought it when I said that."

"Same..." Lloyd-kun has a slight grin on his face, although he looked worried at Haruhi-chan.

"Is that so?" Tamaki ignored the Transfers commentary. "Fine! Do whatever you want! I won't talk to you until you realize your mistake!"

"You are both idiots!" Lloyd-kun proclaims, although he looks more amused than anything. Coolidge-san surfaced from the ocean and held out a pair of flip-flops, before he noticed the fight and shook his head.

* * *

Kyouya supposed they were lucky that Coolidge-san had gone out night-swimming, and that Lloyd-kun and Yuri-sempai were thoroughly amused by Nekozawa's aversion to light enough that they followed the other senior out before Haruhi-chan returned in a dress.


	5. Dress up

To accompany Tamaki's theme of medieval knights, Lloyd-kun played something called _War of the Last Wolves_, although he sat in a set of armor that he had produced himself, rather than anything the Twins and Tamaki cooked up. Yuri-sempai too had looked at the armor and produced his own, as well as Coolidge-san, who was announced that day as the '_Daredevil'_ type, giving his preference of jumping off the cliff to start swimming, and also announced to the club he'd rather they called him by his first, rather than family, name. Asch and Luke-san had joined up that morning, and were un-official as of yet, with Asch-san accompanying Lloyd-kun on the piano as his cost for joining, and wore their own as well.

Then, the Zuka club arrived. Lloyd-kun had changed to something the sheet music called _Blastia_, but managed to stop playing before he made an unfortunate noise with his bow, but Asch-san was not so lucky with the piano as they proclaimed their intention of shutting the Host club down due to being sexist.

"Are you serious?" Lloyd-kun asked, clinking a little as he stood, his black scale mail shifting again as he stood, a pair of dark belts holding mismatched hilts, one of red and gold and the other of silver and blue, at his side.

"You think they're being sexist?" Yuri-sempai follows up, his dark coat of armor shifting as well as the half-cape on his back, the blade he'd brought sheathed and simply sitting next to him as he leaned forward, his hair tied at the base with a black and red wrap.

"Them?" Luke-san snorted, his coat a red split tailed thing and his sheathed blade behind him.

"You do realize that any girls who come here come with the intention of getting flirted with, right?" This had to be the most they'd heard Asch-san speak, the long red haired twin in something that looked almost like a Halloween costume, a red and black tabard over dark grey armor and belted at his left a blade.

"You guys are idiots..." Senel-kun sighs, his armor white with strange colored decals for a torso, and dark blue with white edging for waist down.

"Or maybe..." Yuri-sempai continued on the tail of Senel-kun, not giving the Zuka club time to retort.

"You're just jealous~." Judith-sempai, she too had requested to be called by her first name, or the 'Judy' that Yuri-sempai used, says, smiling benignly with her spear tucked under an arm. She was wearing her modified uniform rather than anything else, but the red and black spear she carried in to Host Club that morning made the Hosts agree to have her sit in. Both of the clubs stared at her.

"Judy, honey, that wasn't what I was going to say." Yuri-sempai sighs, then smirks a little. "It works, though."

"I think they're jealous that you can do what they're trying to do better." Judith-sempai smiles at the Hosts.

* * *

The Transfers politely declined cross dressing to become siblings for Haruhi-chan. Tamaki was a little put out that he couldn't have Yuri-sempai and Asch-san as additional sisters, but gave up.

* * *

Halloween was next. This was one of the few times when classes were canceled, and the Host Club simply went for all out dress up rather than a theme. So when Yuri-sempai showed up in dark grey edged in red, with red horns and all, it wasn't much surprise that he was a demon, false fanged smirk and all. Lloyd-kun showed up with a teal wig on, a false gold arm shaped like gun of sorts and an eye patch, a red jacket over a gold shirt and black pants. Luke-san had put on a honey-brown wig, red cape, red contacts and false glasses, a black coat and pants under it. Asch-san had managed to get all his hair into a shorter blonde wig, a blue bead on one side, and he wore dark blue under decorated light, very loose orange pants with wraps that reminded the other Hosts of apple pie crust, and a plush pig with bunny ears. Senel-kun had either dyed his hair red, or wore a red wig, a black head band that covered one eye, no shirt but for a pair of belts, necklaces, and a holder for short spears with bangles on his wrist, tattoos on his shoulders of sun and vines under it, and he wore a pair of red pants under a white and black striped loose thing. Judith-sempai had darkened her hair further, to a shade nearly the same as Yuri-sempai's, and put it up in a bun at the back of her head that splayed out. She wore a lavender kimono-type coat that showed the white of a bra in the middle and barely went past her hips, and dark pants.

The Twins were Angels, something that had Lloyd-kun laughing hysterically, knocking his fake limb against his legs as he laughed, while Tamaki was a vampire, something Luke-san smirked about. Kyouya gained stares for his priest costume, mostly from Asch-san, and all the Transfers found Mori and Honey-sempai's dog costumes to be amusing. They made no fuss over Haruhi-chan's supposed cursing, and spent more time talking with a pair of blondes, one Scifo-san and the other Gardos-san, and wearing each other's clothes, by the comments the Fon Fabre Twins and Yuri-sempai gave. Lloyd-kun spent the entire time playing something that started out sounding slightly jumbled, then rose into something that sounded like a great, noble fight-theme.

"Say, Lloyd-sempai." The twins crowded next to him after he exhaled long and set the violin down.

"What's that one called?"

"It's called '_Break the Angel's Wings_'." Lloyd-kun told the twins with a vaguely evil grin as he replaced his false-limb. "So, this ball, can we bring people who aren't students?" Lloyd-kun asked Kyouya as the twins recoiled in feigned horror.

"I believe it's allowed." Kyouya pushes his glasses up. "Why do you ask?"

"I'd like to bring some friends." Lloyd-kun shrugs.

* * *

'Some friends' in Lloyd-kun-speak seemed to be around 90 more people. At least, he assumed these other people were associated with the brunette as he had never heard of them, or even seen their like before.

Of course, that might have to do with the fact it was a Halloween party.

A redhead man with long wavy hair, in pink of all coat colors, talked to dark haired woman in an outfit that matched Judith-sempai's costume. A small boy with silvery hair in a blue shirt and shorts talked to a small girl with pink hair in a dress of dark blue, a woman with matching silvery hair in earthen orange coat and black pants talked with a man with long blue in a dark cloak over white pants, while a man with shorter, but no less blue hair and fine dark clothes casually eyed the architecture and decorations. A man with dark red hair that barely reached his shoulders in dark violet looked like he'd rather be elsewhere. A girl with long blond hair in a white dress bounced over to Lloyd-kun and they started to talk excitedly.

A man with honey-brown hair and glasses just like Luke-kun's costume, but in something blue and uniform like. A brown haired girl in a brown dress that looked vaguely militant, a short haired blonde girl who found and followed Asch-kun while in a short pale blue dress. A small brown haired girl in pink who was talking with a green haired – yes, that was a boy, in white robes. A blonde young man who was carefully keeping an eye on every female he could while in a brown vest-coat over white shirt and black pants, aparently the Gardos-san.

A red haired man clothed identically to Senel-san, a small black haired boy in violet that left only his feet and forearms defined, a short dark-brown haired girl in a tight black shirt and pants and a blue coat, a blonde girl in a dress that was hemmed up at the front and long at the back who talked to Senel-san right off the bat. A brown haired girl in a short yellow dress and high boots who bounced about looking at everything shiny. A brown haired man with glasses in an orange shirt with a small girl tugging him about.

Scifo-san, who was arguing with Yuri-sempai, in blue and steel armor rather than the clothes he had been wearing, a young woman with short pink hair in a petal-shaped dress between them. A girl with brown hair and half an odds-and-ends shop hanging off her, her outfit mismatched and red, a boy with brown hair and a massive bag in almost all the main colors. A brown haired man with his hair up in a long purple coat and black pants was teasingly hitting on Judith-sempai.

A young man with long blond hair and white armor, a young woman with short black hair and small red and black clothes. A young man with short black hair and blue clothes and lavender-pink cloak. A girl with green hair and a white cloak over robes. A dark skinned man with light blue hair and dark blue armor. A tanned woman with flame colored hair and brown and green armor like clothes. A girl with pink hair up in twin arches and pink and green clothes. A bald man with no shirt and a lion's belt over blue pants. A blond man with a hat, red robes, and a lute. A blonde girl with a pink dress and apron over it.

A red haired young man with blue and yellow clothes. A green haired girl in an orange dress over a white one. A young man with dark blue hair in white and blue robes. A purple haired girl in a pink dress with orange-ish skin. A girl with blonde hair who wore a hat nearly as large as her, in pink and orange. A blonde man in dark purple coat and cape.

A blond boy in red and blue, a brunette in a pink dress. A young white haired man in white and black. A red-pink haired young woman with a bronze top and white butt-cloak(1). A black haired young man with a white-bone mask and dark clothes. A magenta haired woman in green, blue, purple and pink-red.

A pretty woman with large cat ears and a wide dress that showed her lower legs at the front and front only. A pale blue haired man in blue-black under a green breastplate and grey pants. A blonde girl in a red and magenta dress. A small boy with red hair and blue clothes. A large man who wore a black cat costume... under armor. A brunette girl in a pink coat and white pants. A green haired young man in a lighter shade of green and grey. A woman with long black hair in a white dress over pale pink pants.

A boy with grey hair in a grey-blue coat and dark blue pants. A girl with pink-red hair in a tan coat over a tube top and red pants. A boy with green hair, hat, and a high collared shirt under a v-necked coat of tan and blue. A black haired man in a long black trench coat. A blue haired girl in a white dress and coat. A lavender haired girl in a shirt and scarf with white and brown pants.

A brown haired boy in a red and black coat and black and brown pants. A girl with long brown hair in a white coat-body piece. A black haired young man in a large coat of grey and green over yellow shirt and tan pants. A white haired woman in a red halter top and green shorts over blue pants under red boots. A blonde girl with a massive hat in a dark pink dress under a white coat. A blue haired and armored man.

A young man with auburn hair in a white coat and pants. A girl with violet hair and strange clothes of pink, white, and lined grey. A blue haired young man in a blue coat. A pink haired young woman in a short lavender skirt, and an orange and white coat. A girl with half white and half red hair in a blue shirt, yellow shorts, black pants and green sleeves. A man with blonde hair, a grey and black coat and blue pants. A blonde man in a fancy black with blue-salmon petal decorated coat over a grey tunic with high black boots.

A sandy blonde haired young man in white armor over black. A young man with light blue hair in a thin tail over loose clothes of a darker blue over tan. A pink haired girl with a white coat and red pants. A blonde girl in robes of white. A silvery-blue haired man with a large brown hat, brown vest, orange shirt and red pants. A small brunette in a red ninja outfit.

"I wasn't aware you knew so many people." Kyouya says to Lloyd-kun. Lloyd-kun blinks away from talking to his friend, his eyes flicking past the people who stood out. And for all it was a Halloween party, they really stood out.

"I don't." Lloyd-kun shrugs. "I only know... twenty or so of them. I asked for Origin to bring in some people... and this happened."

"I see." Kyouya watches as the sandy blond haired young man blinked at Lloyd-kun and his friend, then headed over.

"... Grandpa?" Lloyd-kun, his friend, and Kyouya all blinked as one.

"...What?" Lloyd-kun deadpanned. "Uh... is that an insult?" Lloyd-kun asks, grinning a little.

"No. Without the costume you'd look an awful lot like ... one of my ancestors." The boy continues, shrugging. "I'm from near the Yggdrasill." This knocked the confusion straight out of Lloyd-kun, who grinned and slung the false arm over the boy's shoulders.

"... I think this is when I say let's not talk about it out here?" Lloyd-kun scratches the side of his nose.

* * *

(1) Nanaly Fletch. I have no idea how to describe her.


End file.
